Drugged
by chicadoodle
Summary: AFter attending a festival the night before, Kagome and Mirouku awaken, naked, in the same bed, with an unbelievably hangover. Things are about to get interesting ........ {chapter 3 uploaded!}
1. chapter 1

Mirouku lay as quietly as possible as Kagome shifted against him, trying valiantly to keep a hold on the erection that threatened to form. Now was REALLY not the time to be giving in to his more .... basic needs.

The fact that he was in bed -- naked -- with a woman wasn't what was upsetting him. Far from it! In fact, it was like a dream come true, especially lately. Maybe it was the company he was travelling with, but he just ........ wasn't having as much luck with the ladies as he used to. Sango did tend to scare all of the ladies away, come to think of it ........

But no, the fact that he was in bed with a beautiful woman was not what was concerning him at the moment. His concern was directed at the fact that that woman happened to be Lady Kagome.

Inuyasha was going to kill him. There was no doubt in his mind, that Inuyasha was going to slaughter him, and there was nothing in the world he could do to stop it. Oh, he could attempt to use the Kazanna against the half demon, but he'd tried that once before, when they had first met, and even then it hadn't worked out all that well. And now Inuyasha had even more power than he had then ........

Yep. Definately dead.

Closing his eyes, Mirouku mentally sighed in frustration, wondering just what he had been thinking, taking the drug-induced drink that young woman had offered him. Or, well, he hadn't really beent hinking at all, had he? Simply put, the "head" he had been using wasn't th eone it was generally wise to think with.

Rolling his eyes at the crude turn his thoughts had taken, Mirouku opened his eyes once again to stare at the back of Kagome's head, wondering for the first time how much of the drug SHE had taken. And just where Inuyasha had been through all of this. Wasn't he usually watching the un-trained miko like a h awk, ready to defend her honour -- and anything else that belonged to her, really.

Mirouku suddenly drew in a sharp breath as Kagome turned, drawing her boy up sharply against his, and hiding her fact in his neck as she sighed in contentment. Well, that was interesting. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to do the groping?

Carefully moving away from the young girl's wandering hands, Mirouku slid from the mat they had spent the night on, wincing softly as his cramped muscles protested from the sudden movement. God, he felt old. It had obviously been FAR too long since had done this.

The festival had been ........ interesting. The small villiage of Chulak was known for one thing, and one thing only : the unique drug that they manufactured. This drug was extremely potent to demons, the same as humans. However, to demons it was completely harmless, simply causing a eupohoric feeling to traverse the limbs of the demon currently downing it.

For humans, however, it was quite a bit more dangerous. With excessive usage, it became not only addictive, but could slowly break down the entire nervous system. Therefore, it was used rarely by it's creators -- who all happened to be human. Certain festival days were set aside, during which the use of the drug was allowed. They had happened to arrive on one such day.

While this was common knolege to both himself and Sango, and possibly even Shipphou, Mirouku was willing to bet that Inuyasha had no idea of just what kept this town in operatin. After all, the half-demon had been sealed to a tree for the past fifty years, and this drug was generally considered to be fairly new, only having been discovere din the past couple of decades. Right around the time Inuyasha had been sealed to the God Tree, actually ........

Had Inuyasha taken some of the drugged refreshments, as well? While Mirouku had been quite sure of what was laced into the exotic drink, Inuyasha would have been none the wiser, and the drink was so new annd exotic, that he wouldn't have been able to detect the odor of foreign drugs. That would certaintly explain why he hadn't been around to "protect Kagome's honour", as he would most likely phrase it.

Quickly sliding into his robes, Mirouku turned to find Kagome watching him with sleepy eyes, a slow smile curving her lips. Blinking in surprise at that look, Mirouku felt his fingers leeping, and quickly finished dressing himself.

"Lady Kagome? Are you ........ alright? You do not seem ........ upset to find me here." Mirouku watched in fascination as Kagome stretched languidly, uncaring of how low the blanket dipped down, until it slid completely off her chest, revealing her naked state for all the world to see.

That was when he noticed the slightly glazed quality to her eyes, and the sluggish way her limbs moved.

She was still under the effects of the drug.

Cursing colorfully underneath his breath, Mirouku quickly retrieved a spare blanet he'd noticed in a corner of the room, holding it out to the young lady spread out so deliciously before him, silently praying that Inuyasha didn't make his death TOO painful. "Perhaps you should cover youself, Lady Kagome? I'm sure you .... you must be chilled."

God, he had to sound like an idiot, sumbling over his own words like that. Silently cursing to himself, Mirouku quickly dropped the blanket on top of Kagome when she didn't make any move to take it from him.

From what he understood, the drug manufactured here in this town was a ........ pleasure inducer. For lack of a better escription, it made you horny. The demons liked it especially for mating seasons, when finding a suitable mate could be so hard. In this way, their bodies were allowed to find a suitable mate without their brain interfering with personal grudges held against a certain person, or type of demon. For humans, the attraction was obvious. Every male in the town was ensured that he would get laid by the time he was 15, if not sooner.

And if Kagome was still under the effects of the drug .... well, for once he would be the one on the recieving end of the groping. It would be an interesting experience, to say the least.


	2. chapter 2

Mirouku sighed softly, glancing over at the sleeping Kagome, now curled up into herself and clutching at the blanket that he'd wrapped carefully around her, careful not to touch any part of her body.

As Kagome moaned softly yet again, Mirouku slowly stood to his feet, rubbing a hand across his eyes. Obviously, she'd taken more than him last night -- her priestess powers should have been taking effect by now. Unless she didn't know how to fight against foreign toxins in her body.

Cursing softly underneath his breath, Mirouku quickly pushed open the door to the small hut where they had spent the previous night, blinking against the bright glare of the sun, a warning beginning to trickle through his brain as he stared at the villiage around him.

This wasn't the villiage that they had entered into yesterday evening. For once, there were more people, of varying trades. Farmers, and Toolmakers, even a doctor could be seen. More than a villiage, it was almost like one of those cities that Kagome had often mentioned existed in her time.

And there were people dressed in a fashion he had never seen before. The fabric of the clothing, as well, was foreign to him. However, many other people were dressed in a similar fashion to he himself,s o he didn't attract too many odd glances.

Mirouku frowned, reaching back to make sure that nobody could see inside the small hut where Kagome was currently sleeping. However, he never managed it, reaching up instead to grasp at his head as it practically exploded in pain. Stumbling backward, Mirouku crashed back into the hut once again, unconscious before he even hit the ground.


	3. chapter 3

Kagome moaned softly, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her head in the pillows of her bed. God, she felt like she'd been run over by a car. No, more like one of those monster trucks she'd seen Souta watching on telivision.

Only they didn't have monster trucks on this side of the well. Maybe she'd eaten something she shouldn't have?

Sighing softly, Kagome cracked one eye open, a frown marring her features as she stared at the offending sight of he ralarm click, flashing 12:00 in bright red letters.

After Inuyasha had broken her last alarm clock, her mother had gone out and abought her a new, hi-tech,d igital one to replace it. But there was only one problem. Said alarm clock was in he room, in modern times, on her nightstand. She had gone to sleep on the OTHER side of the well, in a little villiage where they had stopped to rest for the night. A villiage that, surprisingly, had bee devoid of any and al demon activity.

Sitting up in her bed, Kagome gingerly held a hand to her head, biting back the moan of pain that rose to her lips. Her room was exactly a she remembered leaving it, right down to the dirty clothes on the floor. Which was strange, really, considering her mother was usually very prompt about washing her clothes, always ready and there for her when she came back from another trek across the Warring States era of Japan.

And why would the clock be flashing 12:00, anyway? There had been no warnings of severe weather when she had last left here, and that had only been two days ago. And yet, the power had obviously gone out at some point in time.

Silently cursing herself for being so damned perceptive of he rsurroundings -- it was Inuyasha's fault, anyways, with allt hat training her had been giving her lately, making sure that she could defend herself, and protect herslf even when he couldn't be around to do so for her.

Mirouku was confused. He had been many places, and seen many things, but nothing could have prepared him for something like this. It was the dead bodies on the floor - he had seen as such before, and, as loath as he was to admit it, he would probably see plenty more before his days upon this plane of existance were done.

Or rather, it wasn't the fact that there WERE dead bodies on the floor. However, those bodies bore no injuries. None. No blood existed in the room, the aura of demons, or even of other humans, was nowhere to be found. Even when he extended his holy energies as far as they could reach -- which, thanks to his rigorous training, was quite far indeed -- he could still not detect even the faintest hint of life.

He'd looked outside -- he knew that there should have been people nearby. They were in some sort of villiage -- what sort, he wsan't quite sure yet. Nor was he sure just where they were. Or how they had gotten here, for that matter. But, all of that aside, he knew that there should have been people nearby, with the size of the villiage.

But there was nobody.

Jumping slightly at the sound of the cieling above him creaking with movement, Mirouku silently chided himself for being so jumpy, turning and heading for the stairs that would lead him back up to where he'd started.

Kagome was awake, and maybe two minds would be better than one in figuring out just what wsa going on here.


End file.
